Shattered
by MilliannaKittyCat
Summary: Have you ever felt so alone? So unloved? So useless? Well, Amaya has. Growing up in a poor home environment was bad enough. But one day, something devastating happens. She is broken to pieces. Will she ever recover? (I'm so sorry I put this under the Fairy Tail category... :( I love Fairy Tail but I didn't know where to put this. Please don't hurt me!)


**Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm so sorry I posted this in the Fairy Tail category. Please don't hurt me! T_T**

**Please read this and if anyone wants to use or adopt it go ahead.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The blue sky is only an illusion created by_

_the sun to hide an infinite black void._

_When you die, worms eat your brains._

_There is no God and_

_ Jesus Christ couldn't even save himself._

_-David Da Void_

Crash! The sound of breaking glass and shouts resonated throughout the house. Those people fighting, were my parents. This was nothing new. Years ago, I would have cried and pleaded out for them to stop but only to be pushed away. Over the years, I have learnt to seal all of my emotions into a jar, locking it up and never exposing it. Trying my best to keep myself as distant from anyone as possible and limiting my words. I should have never believed in something called love... Maybe that's why my heart broke beyond repair. More aggravated shouts were echoed through this empty place. I sunk into the dark corner of the room. Why won't this ever stop?

Bang! Scream! Thud. My purple eyes jolted awake as I quietly rushed down the staircase towards the kitchen. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. As I reached my destination, a foul smell assaulted my nose. Blood. I stood there in horror seeing my mother's lifeless body lying in pool of blood. There were broken shards of glass scattered around the cold red floor. The putrid stench of alcohol caused the bile to rise up my throat. I fought the tears that came to my eyes trying my best to stay emotionless. I can't let anyone see me like this. I ran away from the horrible sight, my heart, pounding frantically against my chest. They never went that far before! I ran, not knowing where to go or what to do next. My legs carried me to the dirty streets of Magnolia before giving out and collapsing.

"What should I do with you?" A sickening voice said awaking me. I felt cold metal chains attached to my wrists and feet. Panic surged through me as my eyes darted around, examining the environment. I was in a dirty alley way with no lights anywhere. The sky was pitch black. Where the hell am I? The air reeked of the familiar odour of alcohol causing me to feel once again, nauseous.

"Where am I? Who are yo-" A sudden pain shot through my back causing me to double over in pain. I let out a howl of agony.

"Nobody gave you the permission to speak!" A big, ugly man stood beside me. His breath stunk and his teeth were yellow. In his right hand held a leather belt. I squirmed against the chains, desperately hoping that this nightmare would end. He slapped me across my face, leaving a stinging red mark, slapping me back to reality.

"Let me teach you a lesson." He chuckled darkly. He slashed my body over and over again, leaving angry red streaks across my weak self. I couldn't think any more. The pain...

"Oh god please! No more! Don't! Stop it!" I pleaded as his fist slammed against my stomach, making me spit out blood. My body collided against a brick wall, and the rough surface tore through my skin, staining the wall with red.

"It seems you haven't learnt your lesson yet!" He sneered. Tears stung my eyes as three words consumed me. Weak. Powerless. Pathetic. These words gnawed at my heart, tearing my soul to pieces. He smirked at my pain and laughed at my cries. Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks as I cried out in despair. There is no god to save you. Give up! It's useless. What have I done to deserve this? I'm only a 11 year old girl who wants a normal life! A happy life! I can't move on like this! Where's the justice? Where's the fairness?

Click! I fell to the ground with the chains still strapped onto my body. A foot came crashing down on my back and I felt a crack. Screaming as the pain took over me before the world faded away.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! See ya!

Mizuki-chan


End file.
